It is known to provide a console for a vehicle interior. It is also known to provide an overhead console for the vehicle interior. It is also known to provide a storage member/compartment within the overhead console. It is also known to provide a door/cover for the storage member/compartment to facilitate access of the storage member/compartment.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved overhead console assembly. It would also be advantageous to provide an improved base of the overhead console assembly to facilitate installation of the storage member to the base of the overhead console assembly.